Asylum
by ManofSilence
Summary: "Show me what?" I blurt out, my face impassive. He just smiles. I doubt he could show me anything, but his eyes speak of something. Something I wish to listen to, to understand. "The funny side." Insane!Harry Grey!Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fans of fiction, I present to you my first chapter of my first story. I do warn you it's a bit risqué, at first at least. Like I said this is my first FanFiction so there may be stuff that is left to be desired but I plan to do my best. **

**Like I said in my profile I'm currently serving in the army, so as I work most of the day I may be even to tired to upload or edit. This story is un-beta'd as I grew bored waiting for them to respond to my messages. I'll try my best to keep a constant flow of incoming chapters, and I apologize in advance for any errors in my grammar, spelling, and syntax. I write these things off my phone as it's the only electronic I have a decent amount of contact with.**

**Now onto more important things. This is a Harry Potter FanFiction and I plan for it to be multi-chaptered. Any criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy my work.**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. These characters I borrow are merely used in this plot, and I do not own Harry Potter. **

"This" - Talking

_is _- Thinking/Mental Talk

**Madness **- Parsletongue

Chapter 1 - Bring the Noise

Waking up I do a mental check list. Body scrubbed raw from a boiling shower the night before, check. Eyes red from staying up late, check. Emma passed out, clutching a bottle in a loose grip, check. Dan on the floor, huddled for warmth, check. Grunting I sit up, pulling some hair that lay attatched to the bed through sweat. The haze before my eyes clear up a bit as I regain some of my vision.

Trailing my eyes over the expanse of the bedroom, I knew I'd be stuck cleaning the mess. That'll be later though, right now I'm dirty and need another shower. My muscles twitch a bit as my body tries to catch up to my mind. I'm awake but it still takes a while to hop out of bed, but eventually I can no longer hang in the fog of the morning.

When my feet hit the floor, the motion it caused made Emma mutter something about breakfast. I look at her sleeping for a moment, only the mornings are peaceful now.

To my mind an image of a family breakfast appears. Dan walking by in a rush to get to work, my mum playfully nudging him while jabbing at his work ethic. Me in a raised chair so I could see over my fully loaded plate. I shake my head to rid myself of these plauged memories, besides I already knew they were hungry, they're insatiable.

My skin crawls when Emma unconsciously brushes past me. I maneuver my body away from her, and angle myself so it's a straight shot to the door.

With all the grace of a troll I walk towards shower, peel off tattered knickers, and hop in the shower. Staring at the mold on the tile my hand dangles over the cold knob for a bit before it finds itself turning the heat full blast. The pressure pushes me back a bit. I absently move my body foward. Steam rises and forces my eyes to water momentarily, my hands trail through slightly wet hair, then I dunk my head under the boiling hot stream of relief.

Hair matted, and skin tight, I begin to scrub. I scrub, and scrub, till I can't feel it anymore, then I move on to the next portion of my body. Over and over I run the thick brush over scabs, claw marks, and the occasional bite mark.

"Dirty... filthy, horrid... worthless" My skin cakes as the blood rapidly coagulates. My mantra sounding more demented than usual, I wake to a thud sounding from the bedroom. My mumblings stop, I knew my day just began.

"Better get started" I mutter to no one. Turning off the, now cold, water I dry myself off. Steping over the clothes I glance in the mirror.

_I'm hidious. Filthy_.

I stare at the doll before me, ensnared by it's disgusting beauty. Bags so deep, they carry many sleepless nights. Brown hair dull with the artificial lighting. All of it coupled with my Pale skin, I look like something from a horror movie.

_An unloved freak_

Trudging down the hallway I take myself to the fridge. Peering into it my eyes widen slightly.

_Fuck_

"No food... they won't be happy..." Had it been a year ago I would have hid, then cryed like a little girl. No place was safe however so I eventually gave that up. No longer do I cry, unless needed, unless they needed it from me.

As I feel the thump on the back of my head, I also think that I no longer groan unless needed as well.

"DID YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD AGAIN YOU STUPID BINT!" Dan rages at me gesturing towards the empty cold box. It was empty as soon as Emma decided the garbage disposal looked too thin. My lips quirk slightly as I remember her trying to shove the loaf of bread, that I bought, down it's 'throat.'

The near smirk fades rapidly as I whimper, knowing it's what he wants to hear. Me cowering under him, makes what happens next shorter than if I stayed quiet, or even yelled for help.

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach you something about eating then" he grabs my arms and slams my back on the table. I think it oddly funny that he could come up with something so clever, as stupid as he is. I twitch and shudder, writhing slighty enough to make it look like I'm fighting it. Faking a cry as his tongue inserts itself inside my... hole, my mind recalls when I once called this man father. My tongue shudders in displeasure from the thought alone.

I'm brought back to reality, however, when I feel his chin buck towards my bum, furiously twisting my teet. I stifle a fake cry, and pretend to back away. I don't care anymore, but it makes it shorter. I act a certain way and he'll get frustrated, stick his dick in there and be done.

His dirty finger finds it's way into me.

_Pig.._

"My aren't we excited today, eh princess" I gaze fruitfully at him for a moment. I wonder if he knew how much contempt I held for him. I may lack emotions but I know what hate is. I hate this man, and that bitch that calls herself my _mother. _I've hated them since my Emma decided on a "great" way to get me to shut up about the bullying at school. I took notice when he stopped invading my body.

He stands up and puts the tip at the entrance, mumbling in my ear about how wet I am. It's hard not to be, he drools everywhere.

At first, like always, he pretends to be gentle. Roughly touching my clit, trying to call forth a feeling I have never felt, he gets up to half of him being in me before he starts sliding back out. I through my head back so I wouldn't have to look at him. I didn't want him here any longer than necessary. I decide on my next course of action with the best level of apathy I could muster.

A cry of "no... please!" and he loses all notion of self control. Pumping in and out he's done in a few moments. A fake cry at his climax, and I'm left lazily staring at the ceiling. Drifting across the short expanse I spy a spider, it's caught in a web. I see a fly, several of them actually, buzzing around the light bulb. Is that a new crack? Great looks like I got some roofing to do.

He finally gains the bearing to heap himself off of me, stumbling out of the room I stifle a giggle as he smaks his nose on the door frame.

I take notice of my sore body. My back aches, my legs hurt, and I need to peel my skin. Laying down on the table, I hear the door creek open.

"Your father tells me that you ate the food again. Go get some more, it's coming out your allowance." Emma says gesturing towards the door with a wine bottle, I haven't been given an allowance since they lost their practice. The bums live off of wellfare and booze.

I twitch as I start picking myself off the table. On the way out I grab some thrown about clothes, a bit small but then again the last time they bought clothes was a year ago, so it's to be expected. Maneuvering through the clutter I grab the purse that has the rest of the montly check in it.

An echo of tramp reaches my ear as I head out the door.

The sun blinds me momentarily, and I gasp at the fresh air. I always do, it's better than breathing in the fowl odour of sex and alcohol. Prepping myself for painful walk ahead of me, I start wobbling towards the store, an indifferent look on my face as I walk down the street.

Glancing around I could feel them ignoring me. The daughter of the criminals, gonna grow up to be just like them, gonna be a crook.

I give a smirk to the Coopers. They studiously look away, as if my image itself was an insult. I do nothing more as I walk towards the market, The path coming up slowly as I try to make this trip as long as I can. We're almost broke and it's only the 18th. I know that Dan will just come up with creative ways to make more to tide us over. Most likely introduce me to a few new uncles. I've never met them before, but they "couldn't wait to see their favourite neice again."

In my absentmindedness I stumble over a rock and scrape my knee. Biting my lip I struggle back up, ignoring the pain from being taken raw.

No one helps, no one looks, _no one cares._

Staring at the path infront of me, my mind blurs from this reality, it recalls a book I read at primary school last Tuesday, before that bitch Merryweather snatched it from me. A fanciful tale of Knights and Fairies. The surroundings bend and twist for a moment as my mind tries to fight the oncoming dream. It's merely a way to escape from this life, even if for a moment.

"Oh my Brown eyed goddess, I shall spare you the sight of the slain monster. Come with me true maiden as I lead you from this wretched place."

In real life I mumble under my breath, my eyes dazed, but in here...

With a fire burning in her Chocolate eyes she stood defiant "No I shall see my beast of torment! That monster which has kept me here is dead, but I will not let it's last visage known to me be that of terror!"

The fair maiden glided across the tile, followed by the knight in dull, chipped, amor. She opened the door to its chamber and saw it, the two headed fiend; it's eyes dulled in death, it's tongue lulled out of it's mouth. She gazed upon it with a form of dispassionate glory, her foot kicked with cold fury.

"Let us leave me lady" the knight spoke softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and kicked again.

"It has kept me trapped since I was naught but a youngling! Giving me jewels to rival the stars in heaven, only to later smash them as the true monster it was. I silently hoped for its death!" She drove her foot into the beast face, rage filled her.

With a cry she kicked it again... and again... and again.

"My lady, it is dead. Nothing can be accomplished from your trangressions upon its corpse." She knew that. She knew that the moment the knight walked into her corridor. It didn't change what she felt though. Breaking down into incoherent sobs, she kept kicking.

I snapped out of the vision to see a boy, no older than myself, sitting on the rail of the over pass. I stopped and stared for a moment.

"What are you doing?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. When he turned to me, I swore my heart skipped. There, right there, were the most striking eyes I had ever seen. A color of green I hadn't known existed, sat right behind the boy's glasses.

"Thinking" his gaunt features just making his eyes more captivating. His cheeckbones practically seen through pale skin, and clothes that seemed to hang off him like a curtain, his plauge like beauty had me staring. He lingered on me for a moment before his eyes trailed back to the ground below. I should just keep walking. Ignore the boy with messy black hair, and a scar on his forehead. It's not my business what he's doing.

"About?" What's with me today! I must be getting sick, I normally don't speak so much.

"..." my mind whirls as he ignores me. I tried to be compassionate, but this jerkoff! Bah really, I should be doing the same. It's not my problem what he's doing. Mustering up stregnth that I shouldn't have had to, I begin to walk away.

"Ending it..." a reply stopping me in my tracks. Why would he end it? What makes his life so much worse than me that he would consider this aternative? Even if the idea has merit, one should not kill themselves! They must live to destroy those who have wronged them, to lie in wait like a snake poised to strike. Bah, why does the idea frustrate me so! Why am I not walking away.

"Why?"

"My life... is bitter. I don't like it." Bitter? BITTER? With a snarl I turn around, back on him.

"So what! You just decide you can't take it, huh! Did Mummy and daddy not get you a toy or something?" I'm usually more conservative than this really, but this boy knows nothing of torment and pain!

"My parents are dead... they killed themselves too" he mutters softly, barely audible among the noise of the traffic below. I pause for a moment, thinking about what he said.

"Is that it?" I struggle out past my rage.

His eyes focus on me again.

"You lucky son of a bitch! I wish my par... I wish they were dead! You're lucky not to have such wretched creatures tormenting you!" My mouth lost to hate, my breath ragged. He looks at me again, his eyes sending a flutter to my chest.

"Oh... I guess I would have ended up here anyway then..." his gaze trails over me, I suppress a shudder. I glare at him, if he didn't have those horrid tormentors plaguing his life, then what made it worth not-living?

"Well?" I ask impatiently. I haven't been such a brat since I was younger... since I was five and still happy.

His eyebrow quirks as he asks for an explanation without his soft whisper.

"What makes your life so bloody difficult that you are taking the cowards way out?" I breath out, practically growling.

His haggard eyes drape over the concrete below as he mutters something.

XOXOXOXO

A harsh sound wakes me from my nightmare, I already know it's auntie harping on me for not having breakfast started. I remember stating at one time how hard that was when the lock to the cupb... my room was on the other side of the door. I also remember it being Tuesday when I said that, wake up later to find it to be Friday afternoon... Golf clubs hurt.

I smile dutifully and reply a good morning, as I scurry past her to the kitchen. My hands rough from all the labo... chores they make me do, the heavy pan doesn't slip from my grasp. I bring enough ingredients together to make them their standard breakfast; Heaps of eggs, bacon, sausage, and muffins. Then I pile of food so big that it's a bit intimidating to me, but regardless my stomach growls. I haven't eaten since... Wednsday? I forgot to fail my math test, making my cousin look bad when I got a higher score than him. I was punished by being locked up in the clos... my room for a few days.

My fault really. I should remember that Dudley needs all the help he could get. When I, the child of drug addicts, do better than a boy of respectable standings, it reflects badly upon my relatives. I need to support them anyway I can!

My fat wha... _dearest uncle_ yells from the kitchen about my being late. I mutter an apology, smiling at their caring nature, as I rush in with their food. Ver... my uncle immediately sets off on the food, followed by his son and wife. I sit and stare at the ground, I grin at their lip smaking, maybe today I did good enough to deserve food. The smell already has me dizzy from starvation, the sight will probably drive me to steal from my gracious family.

I hate stealing from them. They accepted me after my undesirable parents died. They give me shelter, my own room, and even send me to school. I mean sure my room is a small area under the stairs, but my cousin need the spare bedroom for his toys. And yeah, all I get are the leftovers, but my family needs the food because they're bigger than me, and thus need more food.

With a loud belch my dearest uncle scoots back, screeching the chair against the wooden floors. Standing up he piles a large amount of food on his plate and... throws it away. My stomach flips, my mouth waters, and I hold back a sob. It's better this way, the maggots at the dump need food too.

_They're the maggots..._

I peel my eyes from the trash and see the slice of bacon, spoonful of eggs, and half pint of juice sitting infront of me.

"Hurry up and eat you free loader!" My harpie of an aunt screeched... no, NO! My dearest auntie, who just want me to stay thin cause... _cause_...

I start eating.

As I finish my juice, my uncle tells me to walk to school, he needs to talk to Dudley man-to-man. I mentally map a route to my school that'll take me the least amount of time. Looking at the clock I notice school starts in a few minutes. I stare at my family as they pile into the car. Soon they drive off and I begin my trek to school, my backpack forgotten in the closet- NO! Room!

_My room.._

_Oh Harry..._

My vision goes fuzzy, as my mouth goes dry. I dry heave into my hands. I can't throw up I need the food to stay healthy! To stay thin like that cretin- _dearest Petunia!_- wants.

_Shh child..._

My breathing dies down as I suppress a whimper.

My stomach growls when I smell pie. I look in the direction of the flavored air to a window two houses down. Before I knew it I was walking down slightly fuller than before... but so ashamed. What would that blob- _uncle_- say about this!

_We owe him nothing!_

I decide not to tell him. An itching feeling is persistant as walk the last few blocks to school.

I'm already late to the 1st quater, and it's still a good chunk of time till the 2nd begins. I sigh into the shade of a tree, my head is throbbing and I dose off for a bit.

_We can't continue like this! We are dying!_

_I know! I know... oh poor Harry, why?_

_Because his energy has become dependent of the ward you set up. He can survive, thrive even, if you remove the magic._

_I can't. We gave up so much to stop you! I gave my life so that my son could live in a world free of you._

_I would have at least given the boy a peaceful death, not one drawn out such as this._

_I... I.. give it more time._

_You are foolish to prolong the inevitable_

I wake in a haze, as if someone scratched my brain with a piece of chalk. I smack my dry lips, calling forth fluid I couldn't waste. I stumble towards class as the kids shuffle towards it themselves. Ignoring me they even avoid brushing my shoulders by accident.

I make it to the door and soon take my seat towards the back. A desk free on both sides of me, the children all fear what would happen if they sat there. Dudley laughs at me, and the class joins in. It quiets down when the teacher walks in. Even drudging up the necessary energy to pay attention I find myself dosing.

_His core is feeding off his life energy to sustain itself_

_Shut up! I'm perfectly aware of what's happening._

_Then why are you not doing anything?_

_Because I'm trying to maneuver the ward so that it's not feeding off him_

_And where are you going to reroute it's parasitic tendencies?_

_I've already died once for my son..._

My head shoots up as it's slammed on the desk.

"Tch' freak." The Mini-whale...

Grumbling I get up from my chair and head towards the next class. No wait that bell means it's recess.

XOXOXOXOXO

I sit on my lone swing during recess. I stare at the kids running around enjoying life. I only have one happy memory myself. It's not even a memory, a dream really. A beautiful red head holding me as I cry myself to sleep, a dark haired man standing off to the side staring at me in apprehension. He didn't want to be there I could tell, but it's better than the adults who ignore me. Who ignore my bruises, welts, cuts, and skeletal body.

The bell rings

I head to the next class, my feet caught by others who wish to get a cheap laugh in. I look towards the adult watching from his class, ignoring my plight.

_You must hurry. His magic is turning rapidly, a sside-effect I presume?_

_An unseen one_

_Oh please, you barely knew what you were doing when you first cast it._

_I knew enough to stop you._

_And yet here I am. We are not enemies in this, I wish to save Harry as well._

_You only wish to save yourself._

_Not entirely true_

I shake my head, the itching was getting worse. My arms felt like ants were dragging their teeth along them.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school I escape to the park for a bit. I hear a twig snap and turn around. My mind processes Dudley brandishing a knife, waddling... walking towards me. I feel it. Something deep within me. Like when I appeared on the school roof that one time, or messed with people's hair. It filled me and I felt? I felt something, it wasn't unpleasant but I never felt it in circumstances that didn't involve me in distress. Like a good... good? Like a good what? When did I experience anything good? No that's not true, uncle beat me less than before, so it means he finally cares. No he's always cared!... _right?_

_What's happening?!_

_I don... I don't know!_

Focus! My minds fogs before it sharpens, Dudley is closer than before, a smile on his face. Oh he just wants to play. I know this game! He wants me to run! I like this game.

I run in the direction of the woods, my heart racing with fea... joy. I ran as fast and hard as I could, but then I trip. I sharply inhale, images prop themselves in the forefront of my mind. Uncle Vernon calling me an abomination as he beats me. My aunt staring in utter hate, and curious look on a young Dudleys face as he is given a bat. I was five. My skin boiling as the hot oil splashes againts me, Dudley laughing since he's the one who hit the pan handle. Petuia shoving me in the closet for ruining her lunch. I was six. My bones broken and my body in a vehement wreck. I was seven. I began to remember what caused my wounds to heal, my skin to calm, and my body to rest. The dull ache in my chest flaring in acknowledgment. I gasp, in pain, and hide in some underbrush.

_His magic is out of control! What did you do?_

_I'm giving him the means to survive._

_have you finally seen reason woman?_

_Please..._

_Oh?_

_Take care of Harry, I maybe the reason you're nothing more than a shade and have no rea..._

_shhh Lily... you need not ask, I would have done it regardless._

_Really?_

_Yes, I have grown fond of Harry, my soul is incomplete but it has never felt so whole._

_How?_

_My past is very much like his, but without the unending love you have been giving off since being trapped in here with me._

"Where is that freak?" The whale, my cousin asks out loud.

"What are you going to do with that anyway?" Pierce asked.

"I'm gonna add some more scars to his face!" My eyes widen slightly, my breath hitches.

But why would he?

I feel the ache in my chest flare out, my head explodes in pain.

_Wha... What's happening?_

_I don't know, I only brought down the ward._

_We will save him_

_Who the hell?_

_Neither can live while the other survives..._

_Lily!_

_I don't know!_

"Why?" Pierce asks

I stifle a groan, but he's heard me.

He looks at me.

"Not smiling now huh freak! Here let me give you a permanent grin!" The knife is perched over my cheek, then I feel it again. The dormant power awakening, pushing the bulbous boy off of me.

_What's happening!_

_His energy was too ingraned within the ward, it tore down with the spell.._

_Meaning?_

_His core is fractured._

_It's claiming us isn't it?_

_We'll live... _

_...but as what I don't know..._

My hand holds the knife. I see fear in his eyes. Glorious fear! I roar in pain and anger. I see his friend advancing on me, summoning up the power within, an image of red hot fury within my mind. I hear screaming even before I light them on fire.

_Grrrhhg!_

_Ahhhh!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!_

_LILY!_

_TOM!_

A sharp inhale makes my tastebuds tingle with the scent of burning flesh. Haha it's like roasting marshmallows! Their bodies flail about, writhing as the flame devours them. Thy burn red, blue, and for a moment white. A TRUE WONDER IS IN THEIR SCREAMS! And as captivated as I am I spy Dudley trying to run out the corner of my eye. My energy flares out, his leg breaks. His screaming sets me off into a round of giggles. On his back flaring around in agony. Tch weakling.

I skip to his side. Eyening his blubbering face I pound on his chest with my foot, knocking the wind out of him. He looks up with horror in his eyes. I begin to laugh. I laugh so hard my sides hurt from the hysterics.

"Why are you so afrain duddy-dearest? It's just me!" My bony fingers claw into his fat face. Something is wrong. We were having so much fun ealier! He was laughing and smil..

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT!" I rage at him. He sputters in fear and pain.

_Fear... let him know it._

"Wh...whe..where is w-what?" He chokes on my fingers slurring the speech somewhat.

_HAHAHA LET HIM REVEL IN HIS FILTH!_

"That beautiful smile... THAT SMILE, HAHA, THAT YOU WERE, HEH, GONNA SHOW ME!" I drive the knife into his cheek. His screams spur me on as I realise what was wrong with him.

"Don't be afraid dearest cousin, heh he hahahaHA, cousin Harry will bring back that smile!" I laugh uproariously as I rip the blade clean through flesh, then start on the other side. This time with a simple flick of the wrist I create a matching pair of lines. I step back, giggling, admiring the smile I brought to his face.

"Now you're as happy as me! Haha HAHAHa ha heh" He gurgles incoherently, his arms carrying his fat body away from me. Tears, snot, and blood coat his face. My breath hitches in my throat.

_What have I done?_

_No no! He deserved it!_

My head throbs in agony.

I run.

My legs pumped acid as I ran past trees and streets eventually coming to a stop by a large overpass. In a haze I stumble to the top. My mind was in tatters, the ache in my chest now a full blown stabbing sensation.

_What was that? I made fire appear from no where..._

_It was power, the power to shape your own future._

_Who're you?_

_We are you, yet we are not._

"What are you doing?" I hear a fairly high pitch noise reach my ear.

Before I could stop myself I reply with "thinking" simple answer, maybe she'll leave me to it. My eyes lazily trail over her.

Cute, her hair leaves me to stare for a bit. I need to get back to thinking.

"About?" Why does she want to know? Would it truely matter if I told her? My head hurt, I killed three pople, my very soul felt shredded.

I sat too long, lost in my wonder. I feel her walking away, my heart drops and my vision tunnles out for a moment.

"Ending it..." What did I have to go back to? My relat... wardens would just kill me after I come home without their son. I was a freak, no normal person could be in my position. It felt like a clawing sensation was starting at the base of my brain. With each movement a memory would shove itself down my throat. An orphanage, a snarky but misunderstood boy, fear, death, pain, love. My mouth went dry.

"Why?" I gaze at her in a small wonder. What would she do if I told her?

"My life... is bitter. I don't like It." What is there to like? Dumbledore keeps sending me back to that wretched place. My brow furrows, that's not right. No James keeps staying out late with Sirius, thats why I'm upset, he barely helps me with our child.

_HAHAHA_

_NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!_

They'll kill me!

_Who?_

Volde- no- Dumble- No!- The Dursleys! The Dursleys will kill me!

"So what! You just decide you can't take it, huh! Did Mummy and daddy not get you a toy or something?" Mummy and daddy? What would they think of thIs? All I hear is laughter and sobbing...

"My parents are dead... they killed themselves too..." did they really? No I killed them.

"Is that it?" My eyes train on her. My mind going blank. A short moment of clarity befalls me. A calm before the storm.

"You lucky son of a bitch! I wish my par... I wish they were dead! You're lucky not to have such wretched creatures tormenting you!" Am I? Would my life truly be different had they lived? Would I have...

"Oh... I guess I would have wounded up here anyway then..." I linger on her for a bit too long. Truely captivating, but I don't know what. Maybe it's the eyes, they're beautiful shade of dead.

"Well?" I Look at her in curiosity. What does she mean?

"What makes your life so bloody difficult that you are taking the cowards way Out?" Coward? COWARD! I am no, ah well I was contemplating suicide just now wasn't it? Laughter rings in my mind. Whats happened to me? I feel a great weight lifted from my shoulder.

_We are only a part, not the whole. A fraction of 2/3 if you will. We need you however._

_Wha?_

_You wanna know something Harry?_

_..._

_It takes one day to ruin everything. One day to drive anyone to madness and depravity. People hang off the edge so often, all it takes is a little push, and BAM! They become monsters. Like us._

_Us?_

_Yesss us. We are monsters._

_I'm not.._

_Yes you are, what else would you call someone who just lit two boys on fire and laughed about it?_

_no I didn't mean.._

_I'm you, and oh how you meant to. Why deny it Harry?_

_huu.._

_it's a madhouse, but let us enjoy it. The twisting and turning of the gears that make things go bump in the night. The mechanics of people who don't understand.._

_Don't understand what?_

_The funny side. Why let the world bother you when you could crush them without a thought. Smile and laugh at those who wish to tower over us. They are not but fleas, sucking the blood of a corpse. Laugh at the inevitable fate that all must succumb to, but teach em to enjoy it! Teach them to smile!_

_How?_

_By making us whole, be apart of the madness. Afterall we're all mad here._

All I could do was mumbke an ok, and darkness overtook me.

_Haha_

XOXOXOXO

He's looking at me, expecting something. What that is I can't tell. His eyes seem to look past me for a moment, then they refocused. My breath catches at their intensity.

"You don't see it." He says to me, and I take a step back as he jumps in front of me. It's like his entire disposition changed in an instant. A moment ago he would have jumped if I had left him, but now his eyes bore into mine, a certain spark now contained in the bright green orbs.

"Don't see what?" What don't I see? Why do I wish to know?

A large smile finds itself on his face "What's funny"

I splutter and ask why would I find it funny. He just looks oddly at me, and laughes. The laugh started small, like a audible breeze before your doused in rain water. Soon, however, peals of laughter racket his body. He falls on his back, clutching his sides as he continues to laugh. Then, all of a sudden, he shoots up from the ground and grabs hold of my wrist. It burns hot where his skin meets mine, my body flushes as fear bubbles up for the first time in a long while.

"I'll show it to you" he smiles, his hands practically wringing my flesh.

"Show me what?" I blurt out, my face impassive. He just smiles. I doubt he could show me anything, but his eyes speak of something. Something I wish to listen to, to understand.

"The funny side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, about 2,000 less words than chapter 1, but it was actually supposed to be in chapter one. I decided against it eventually, opting to make it chapter two. **

**Oh as far as I know I should have a new chapter up every week or so. No definite promises however, I'll do as much as I can. It would be easier if I could just immediately post the chapters I've already written, but they're pretty crappy right now. I'm not the best writer, but I'm great at editing. Seriously this chapter started from 3 pages of inconsistent dialog, with sub-par sentences thrown in between. It's mostly to get my ideas down, then I start adding substance. Well that's enough for me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and I'd probably sell it if I could.**

"This" - Talk

_"Can't" - Thoughts/Mental Talk_

**"Be" - Parsletongue**

Chapter 2 - Limp Dick

She doesn't see it. I can tell by her horrid face. There's no smile, no joy, it's disgusting. I need to show her! So she can smile like me! I can feel it, my hand twitching towards my knife, begging to be plunged hilt deep in her beautiful face.

_NO! Not her! _

_HAHAHA_

She knows what it is, I can see it in her lackluster eyes. She has seen what I have to offer, yet why is she not happy? A frown flys across my face for a moment, before my being jolts in a plan.

"Come on." I feel the smile tighten the edges of my mouth, I can feel the fire burning behind my eyes. I laugh in fulfillment! This... this girl fills me, completes me, I can tell that we are gonna go far!

_Or not, haha. _

None-the-less she sparks the life within my body, she has me jumping in anticipation for the future. Why? HA why not! I stare at her for a moment, before I run in the direction she came from.

Her brow raises in slight protest, but her lips remain straight. Obviously she needs some one to show her how to smile, or else that frown can become permanent!

My body jerks a bit when I try to turn around towards the direction I wish to run to. She's smirks at me then looks at our hands. Or specifically my hands, clasped tightly around her wrist. I chuckle as I let one go, dragging her along with our still attatched destinies.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked a bit apprehensively. My mind whirs as the thought jolts my brain ball. My bony fingers unwrap from her wrist. She detracts quickly, rubbing them slightly. My hands splay out in front of me, nicking her nose slightly. It was a quick motion, causing her a slight sting, but I ignored her displeasure.

My finger comes to rest on my chin after it fully extends. The right thumb resting slightly underneath my chin, index finger straight out, the rest of my fingers curled. My left hand supports my right elbow as I let out a breathless 'hmmm.' Then I shift and change, my head bolts towards the clouds. My drawn out hands lift up towards the sky as I yell dramatically!

"That is a phenomenal question! One that begs to be asked indeed! Where could I be taking you?" her eyebrow raised at my antics, I frown. She didn't find it as fun as I did. My chest sturs as I feel slight dissapointment at her lack of stimulus. Her dead eyes are still trained on me though, so she knew what I did, she saw me. My lips quirk as the muscles in her face move. Maybe she's about to tell me how great I am!

"I need to get home..." I feel crestfallen, my head dips in slight shame. Why would she go there? That's ludicrous! Obviously they're not funny at "home" I mean she's not smiling like me. Hell she's not amused at all! Why would she possibly want to go home? Wait! Of course, why didn't I see it at first?

Obviously whoever she lives with has no sense of fun. That's why she's not smiling. She wants me to show them too! Oh glorious brain thanks for being so smart.

_You're welcome_

_Huh?_

Bah no time to think. I need to show her, them, she needs to smile!

"Let's go!" I yell in her face running off in the direction she came from, dragging her along. This time theres no trip in my step as I drag her down the street. My laughter rings aloud in my ears, this is what she wants! I can tell because she is no longer digging her heels in the ground to stop me.

"But you can't come with me!" I pause in disbelief.

_Pffft_

"Bah, nonsense! Of course I need to come, you invited me!" They need to see it! Every last one of them.

XOXOXOXOXO

"They need to see it! Every last one of them."

I need to see what? Who the hell is this kid, and how the fuck does he know where I live? My legs keep tripping as I try to regain my balance. He took off before I could stop him. Fuck! My legs fucking hurt from his long ass strides!

I need to stop him, I can't feel my legs anymore. I open my mouth when I squeek breathlessly. Fuck this guy, he can't even let me catch my breath. What am I gonna do?

_Just breath bitch_

Fuck, I need air in my chest cavity if I want to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath I curse, forced to mumble because I'm out of breath. I see the streets I walked down earlier breeze past me. Gah I can't keep up with him. My thighs scream in protest as my feet, regardless of what I want, keep planting themselves in the ground ahead of me. I groan as I feel his fingers, thin and hot, tighting around my wrist. Suddenly I smash into his backside.

"The fuck! What are..." Shit. He actually brought me to my neighborhood, probably because it's a dead end, so he had to stop. Go culdesac! Now I can greedily suck on air.

Breathing heavily In look around rapidly, taking in my surroundings. The nosy neighbors peaking through their window at us, dogs barking, and the kid just standing there. I go around a bit, even in his daze he has a iron grip on me. But I can see his eye strutting back and forth.

His eyes aren't lingering on anything for more than a few seconds. They skim over the houses, as he tries to track down mine. He becoms rigid for a moment before he round on me. Our intertwined limbs forcing me to crash into his chest. I glance up at him as his eyes rake over me. I stop fidgeting as I meet his eyes. What is about them that forces me to stop everything I'm doing? He cracks a smile and throws out his hands, pushing me from his body.

"I think I see it." He yelps joyously, his gaze settling on a dim litted house. My eyes widen as I realize it's mine. How did he figure that out? I didn't tell him shit. Again he tightes his hold around my wrist and marches towards the door. As soon as he reaches the gate he stops and whistles.

Oh no my par... they, they came outside. Staring for a moment, then they head back inside, obviously not wanting the kid to bother them. I trip as he jostles towards the door, a wide grin on his face.

I hear metal tumbling as Dan locks the door when we near it. The kid pays no heed and places a fist on the door. His inconsistent knocking spurs me from my stupor.

"Go away!" I'm still out of breath, but I manage to say it without a pause in my speech. His knocking ceases for a moment before he starts again.

"I said go away!" This time I yank my hand from his, and he seems to fade into the door for a bit. His body goes from the taught form required to use muscles, to a lax standing position. I take a step back from him, as he slowly turn. There's no malice in his gaze, but curiosity.

"Are you okay?" His question startles me. Why wouldn't I be? Regardless of the smartass comment on the tip of my tongue, my mouth seems unable to acknowledge his statement. My throat gets fuzzy, as I feel a heavy feeling set in my chest. I seem to choke slightly on the air I so desperately wanted ealier, and his head just tilts to the side. Eyes ablaze with curiosity he asks the question again.

"Hey, are you ok?"

This time my legs get weak, and my vision blurs. What's happening to me? For a moment we stare at eachother, then he raises his hand to my cheek. A smile tugs his lips, his eyes closing, he gently brushes the rain from my cheek.

_Wait..._

It's not raining. My hand jumps to my face as I feel the hot tears streak down my face. A sob escapes my lips, and I fall to my knees. I choke on air and heave my chest. When I look up I swear I see a knight in dull, chipped, armor.

Why am I crying? Why did his words affect me so much?

_No one cares..._

A simple question, but it shows so much more. This time my fingers gladly join his as he pulls me up. My lip quivers slightly as I feel a strange feeling wash over me. His eyes open and pierce me with thier gaze. He turns around towards the door, his palm rest against it's heavy frame. Then, with a loud bang, it blows inward, the sound waking me up.

_The fuck is he doing? _

He can't just bust in like that! Oh god no no no nononono I'm in so much trouble. NO!

"So you are they!" The kid exclaims pointing towards Dan. I felt like throwing up when he turned his steely gaze towards me. I knew at that moment I was gonna die. I could see the last of him unhinge as he stared at my hand held in the kids. I wasn't his, but to him I was.

"Who the hell are you?" His eyes hone on me.

" Hermione I thought we said no friends" glowering I shrink a bit back. We're gonna die. I knew this kid was suicidal, I just didn't think he'd take me to hell with him. Fuck, I was trembling, I should have pushed this asshole over the fucking rail!

"I'm the one who will put a smile on your face! I dont even see any wrinkles! Obviously you don't smile enough!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckFUCK!_

My eyes flash briefly to Emma in the doorway glaring at me. I don't want to go back to the punishment room. I need to stop this kid!

"You need to leave." I speak up from behind him. My fear of death overiding any feelings I felt for the kid. I didn't want to die, not yet at least.

XOXOXOXOXO

I need to leave? What, But I can't! Not until they're smiling as much as me! Not until they see that they're way of life is meaningless. If I can't get them to smile then she won't smile! They need to be as happy as... as.. I got it! They need to be as happy as Dudley! I smile letting go of her hand, huh cold, and approach the man with an unhappy face.

I laugh thinking about her being happy, it makes me down right giddy. I can feel a tickling sensation spread from my toes to my finger, all steming from my brilliant idea to make her laugh.

"The hell are you supposed to be kid? Some type of clown?" A clown? No... not a clown. Merely a good citizen trying to bring joy to the world that is her. I can make her smile, I can make her happy. I just need to give this guy a big ol' smile. But first he needs to get to my level. To accomplish this my knife somehow finds itself in his calf, slicing outward to cut up the muscle.

He looked surprised at my speed, it's almost like I teleported. One moment I was standing next to her, then blood sprayed across my hands. I giggle and look at his face. His shock morphs into anger, mixed with alot of pain.

"AHHH YOU'RE DEAD KI-URK!" I don't let him finish, how could I? Words from his mouth could only ruin the moment. A joy rips through my being as I jump towards the unhappy man. My heart racing, blood pumping, I land on his chest, diving the knife into his neck.

"Smile DAMNIT!" Obviously he feels faint, maybe he doesn't see the joke yet. I can see it though, I could always see it, just not always accept it. Maybe that's the problem, he sees it, just can't comprehend the hilarity! Bah he's begging, I hate cryers, all they do is make noises I don't care for. He's no fun, maybe that's why he's not smiling? He doesn't know how!

"Don't worry mister! HAHaHarry will teach you!" There it is! The realisation in his eyes! With a smile of my own I teach him to smile! It's the best thing someone could do for a poor dying old man. He must have been sick, he's so pale. At least he's smiling now, and boy is it wonderful to see such a grump smile like he hasn't a care in the world.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Oh god, OH GOD! OH SWEET BABY JESUS, BUDAH, AND SHIVA'S LEFT TIT!_

He just killed Dan.

_Shit_

He's looking at me.

"Oh fuzzy head come here" I trip over myself getting to the kids - Harry's- side. I slip in a small puddle of blood, only slightly aware of Emma's scream. My breath is labored, I held it when the kid vanished, and held it still as he killed Dan. The kid's a fucking psycho! Panting I find myself beside him, and he looks at me with the pride of a child getting his first A in class.

"Doesn't he look happy! Look I taught him to smile!" At first it was fear, fear that the kid would turn on me, but then I saw it. The disfigured face of a man I once called father. His eyes wide in terror, his cheeks split open. I look at Harry, his eyes wide and hopeful. I knew then that he wouldn't hurt me. I may not fully understand what's going on in that scared head of his, but I think I may see what he was going for. He wants to make me happy, in an odd, twisted, sort of way.

My breath calmes as he gets up in my face again, his eyes searching mine again. For what?

"Do you like it? I mean you're smiling so you must like it!" My hand goes to my face, tracing a feature I didn't know I could make anymore. I'm no longer scared, I'm no longer dead. My face stings with the unpracticed facial expression, but it couldn't have felt more right. This kid - Harry- is my knight. The cracks and chips make sense now, they're not just to his armor. I've been waiting for him, to come rescue me.

_Now to slay the second head_

"Emma, er, the lady that ran down the hall wants to learn to smile too." His whole body seemed to light up, as he turned and sprinted down the hall. The smile may have dissapeared from my face but I felt more alive than ever before. I follow him, already knowing where she locked herself.

The punishment room. A sick piece of work, made out of my old room. It has everything a BDSM enthusiast would want. Whips, chains, cuffs, a table, all in varying shapes and sizes. No windows, the only air circulation coming from the gap below the door. It was horrid when I was first put there, and it's been bad everytime since.

It's the only room in this house with any locks. The rest removed by Dan upon Emma's request. Didn't want her daughter to hide from her troubles. Tch, bitch. I smirk at the idea forming in my head.

_Soon to be a dead bitch._

XOXOXOXOXO

Where is she! That lady wants to learn too! It is my duty to teach her! Then I could get fuzzy to smile again. She was so happy, all her face was at that moment was pure understanding. She understood what I was showing her, then that bitch Emma had to remind us of her existence. Her smile dissapeared, no matter I'll make it come back.

_Smack_

Gah stupid wall! Who put this here! Where did that woman go, I need fuzzy to smile again...

_We should probabaly ask her for her name_

_Why would we do that?_

_Because I want to know_

_And that matters because?_

_Well I'm you so obviously you want to know_

_Not sure I'm following, but ok!_

"Hey Mr. Smiles, she's in here" I turn rapidly, pushing off the wall I had been hugging for a good minute, to see fuzzy standing in front of a door. Imeadiately I begin to attack it. This useless thing is blocking my path! My fist beat againts the wooden frame. Theres hardly an echo in the deep brown door, my fist stop flying as I try to concentrate on how to open it.

My hand decides the next course action, and it lands on the doorknob. I smile as I begin to turn it, only for it to click. My brow furrows as i jostle the damn thing. Growling Ilet it go.

"Did you actually think that would work?" I rub my neck sheepishly, looking at her with a small grin.

"A bloke can dream, can't he princess?" Ah how I love that smile, I simply must see it again. If only this door could go bye-bye, then I could get Emma to smile like Dan, like Dudley, like me!

"Wait a minute she knows how to smile." She does? Then why isn't fuzzy-soon-to-be-given-an-actual-name smiling?

XOXOXOXOXO

"But she only smiles when she's surrounded by fire." My mind turns to earlier in the week when I had to buy stuff to mow the lawn. Mostly a tin of gas, and some oil. My eyes trail to the garage door, I cackle as the image of Emma burning alove presents itself. Finally, after all this I was going to be set free, free to do whatever I want. I'm going to set the world ablaze, starting with my dearest mother.

_What was I doing? _

A sob escapes the sound dampening door.

_Oh right killing her. _

"Come on kid, I know how to..." He looks like he's hurting himself, what is he doing?

I feel a tickling sensation hit me, like a prickle in the air. I feel the area around me go suddenly dry. My chapped lips split with the drastic change. A gasp escapes me as I see Harry's eyes flash for a moment. Then...

_The fuck!_

How? Fire just shot out of the kids palm, blue flames hitting the door, instantly charring a small hole in it. The area around that hole was black, and everything else was a light. My mind lost to wonder, it jumps back when I hear a swooshing sound as the fire starts to eat up the ceiling.

_Shit we need to get out of here!_

"Come on! We need to go!" He just nods and I feel the tickling sensation again.

"But I don't know if she's smiling" Gah what's with those eyes! Always looking at me like a fucking puppy. Does he expect me to compliment him on that?

_Well it was pretty cool_

"AHHHHHHH!"

Wait a minute

"Plea- ahhhh!"

Is that?

"Don't you hear her? She's On the other side laughing." Ok maybe not laughing, but it seems to get the kid to move on from whatever he was stalled on.

"Come on!" Really she's screaming, after all it's the punishment room. I smile, _no windows._

_No escape_

Her screams muffled by the sounds of cackling fire make a sharp contrast, it sounds like laughter. A high demented one though. It seems to please him, as he runs out side with me.

A moment later

We stand together on a hill, overlooking the house as it burns down. The flames spread quickly through the house. Upon our escape the kid's powers deftly deflected the flames, carving a path for us to escape from. Convenient really, but I'm not gonna complain.

A sigh escapes my lips, and I feel as if a weight was lifted from my shoulder. I stare into the red burning house a bit, a sting in my eye stays persistence because of it.

"What's your name?" I look out the corner of my eye to see him. I was gonna ask him, eventually, but it doesn't matter that he asked first. As sad as it is now, he's all I got left.

"Hermione" No last name, I refuse to use theirs. I ask for his, even though I already knew it. Harry, the psychotic knight in dull, chipped, armor.

"Harry" his smile makes it seem like it split his cheeks. His teeth stained a yellow sheen that seems to work for him. It contrast nicely with his near white complexion, his dark saddled eyes, and deep red lips. It's all a bit frightening, but I give him a small smile back. As great as it is, he's all I got left.

"How did you do that?" Initially I was just gonna suggest the tin of gasoline and a match, but what he did was...

"Do what?"

"That fire ball." Was crazy.

"Oh that." The careless way he says it has me curious as to what else he can do.

"You said she wanted to be surrounded by fire, so I just wanted fire to be there." Not my exact words, per-say, but I'm ok with some paraphrasing. Nonetheless, what he did, that shouldn't be possible.

I mean...

_Wait_

Didn't the motherfucker teleport ealier? And I thought the streets were going by awfly fast earlier. Maybe he could do some molecular shit, like in the comics. Go really fast.

I turn to face him, a slight weight hitting my hip. Oh right I still have the money.

_Hmm, how far can we go on a hundred notes? _

Bah, I'll figure it out later, for now...

"Wanna get something to eat?" His stomach growls, and I smirk at his sheepish expression. This time I seek his hand, a smile lights his face up, a slight tug graces mine.

We dissapear as we hear the sirens off in the distance, deciding to get some sandwiches before we continue on our adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I pissed off the Sergeant so he had me pulling a lot of extra duty since my last update. Finally we had a row and it was put to rest. My final shift is tomorrow, and I hope to get another chapter up during my shift. **

**Mmm Harry may seem stupid still but this is more of a final transition to the character mold I want him to fit. He'll be more of a Dark Knight joker, with some personality shifts to the comic joker. Overall I hope to make an enjoyable blend. **

**Oh and the semi-psychological readings Hermione does this chapter are more of a minimal character study. So don't put too much stock in it just yet. I'm making them bright, not all-knowing. As time goes on, their knowledge, and character will expand, and change.**

**I still don't have a beta. I do suffer slightly from it. Some parts are a bit choppy, and I have some unnecessary comments in here. I do try to smooth it out as much as possible, but without a second perspective some things escape me. I still try my best though. **

**Without further ado here's chapter 3 of Asylum.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or make any profit, from Harry Potter.**

"You're" - Talking

_"just a" - Thinking_

**"Freak" - Parsletongue**

Chapter 3 - Having Fun

It's been a few years since I met the kid.

"Come on, scream for me."

It hasn't been to bad, but he is crazy.

"SCREAM!"

And by that I mean bat shit insane.

"Damn it girly, stop looking at me with those damn eyes! Show something!" Frustration builds in his voice toward's my apathy. He saw a child on the streets, looking like easy pickens for his disturbing desire.

I look with cold eyes at the idiot towering over me. I stare at his furious gaze, frustration lines marring his forehead. Beads of sweat collect on his neck, dripping down slightly, he's afraid. Not of me of course, but of rather being found out. By the cops, family, doesn't really matter, he'll be ruined. I'm not gonna tell, of course. I can barely stand the sight of cops, useless suits really. Besides there's a more prominent reason for my dissociation with the law.

I'm a prostitute. Not too complicated, I met the basic requirements a few years ago. Neglectful parents, dead now, no home, and a general anger with the world. At first I was reluctant to become such a thing, but I ran out of money quickly, and I had no job. We just walked around the country, pickpocketing, nabbing food, or just playing the adults. Eventually the kid and I stumbled upon a nice dank place called "The Alley."

The Alley was a detestable place. It was the dark part of the world where the forgotten, and living dead wander off to. Hookers lined the barely illuminated streets, and run down buildings didn't help the depressing scene. Men like this one come down here to sate their dark desires.

I know he has a family, I can tell by his wedding ring. I smirk as I see the cross dangling from his neck. A hypocrite in the highest order. No doubt after this he'll go back to his "loving family" and pray for forgiveness on Sunday.

"Just a moan, a little one..." I was popular here. I think it's the fact that I'm so young. Why have rough sex with Beatrice, when you could sate some of your want of an innocent? People become so armoured against themselves, so some, like him, try to compensate by seeking innocent things. A pedophile, probably repressed growing up, expected to be mature when he wanted to be a kid. I chuckle slightly at my musing.

His hand trails down and free's his dick, obviously he's done with waiting for me to react, and the slight laughter probably didn't help. I gasp slightly at the hand squeezing my throat, then glare slightly when he rips my panties off.

_This mother fucker_

Getting bold, his breath hitches as the tip nears me, his hand guiding it. I smirk when I hear a cat growl, and run off, in the back of the alley.

"That's it- urk!" The man that was leering over me falls over dead, as Harry starts to carve a smile onto his face. This is what usually happens. I lure the idiots into the back alley, promising them the crotch of a little girl, then Harry gets at them. I guess you could say I was a bad prostitute.

I walk a bit forward and grab the ring off the dead bastards finger. I stare at Harry for a moment before a breeze brushes between my legs. My stare takes on a darker meaning.

"The Fuck Mr. Smiles, asshole ripped off my favorite crotch covers." He takes a break from his mini-blood frenzy to see my hole uncovered. His eyes trail up to meet mine.

"Pffft don't worry princess, Mr." He takes a look at his wallet "Adams here has more than enough to buy you more. Besides you bought them yesterday, how could they be your favorite?" I roll my eyes to him and huff. Lighting a cigarette I reach over and grab my purse. It was so careless thrown on the ground earlier, I pitch the ring into it.

"You don't understand the mind of a woman" I don't either, really. I mean who did I have to model myself after? That bitch Emma? Pfft, and prostitutes don't make sensational role models either. All I had for woman relations were corny sitcoms on the tele. At least one of the whores told me about my period, practically died of panic when I first had one.

"Haha don't get your, haHA, knickers in a twist luv" his laughs crescendo harshly as he rapidly stabs Mr. Adams.

When I first looked at him killing people, it seemed random, but really it's quiet beautiful. His stabs are fast, frenzied, but they're meticulous. I remember looking at him from start to finish once. At the moment all I recall is that the first letter of all the organs he stabbed, in the same stabbed order, spelled out 'Make her smile.' I perk up a bit at the thought. Staring at him, I see he starts to slow down.

My gaze lingers for a moment longer before I grow bored with it. He kills with an abandonment of a child's toy. He cares not for the bags of flesh that call themselves human, but rather what causes him enjoyment. He loves the way their eyes light up with death, how the blade feels as it slices through muscle, and bone. At least that's what he tells me.

Taking a drag of my cigarette I wait for him to finish, scanning the deserted streets for more John's to loot. In the distance I spy the dying moon, and I realize it's time to head back in. The gangs owned the streets During the day, the night was for more illegal tenders. Well really they ran it all the time, but the night shops got to keep most of their profit. Not sure how that worked out, hut they managed it.

Sighing I see a few fairly decent dressed people begin to emerge on the street. My thoughts return to Harry. I decide to ask him a question.

"What were you doing anyways? Usually you're cutting them up even before they make it that far." He usually is better at this, maybe he's tired. Kid's hardly slept since we burnt down that meth heads lab we squatted at. Fucker didn't pay us for the shit we stole so he could get his fix.

"I wanted to see something." He jabs the chest one more time and turns fully toward's me. I merely raise a brow at him. While his overall personality has calmed down, he's still insane. The fragmented attention span he had when we first met has changed to that of focused mind of a mad man. He still has his moments where he burst out with hysterics though.

"HaHa heh" Like now. Mad giggling overtakes him, biting a fist he wipes bloody hands on his bloody shirt. Morbid, but it compliments his disposition very well.

"Right, the sun's coming up, we should head on in and change." Dried blood is hell to wash out by hand. I flick the bud toward's a dumpster, and turn my body toward the exit.

I was about to start walking when my eyes spotted a twinkle. Trailing my gaze to the gold pocket watch by the guys waist, I smirk and head toward's the body. Kneeling down I hear a snap. Curiosity takes hold and I pick up-

"A stick? Aww man I killed a crazy" Another one? Who are these guys? They always seem to gravitate around here. Fucking psychos, I don't know what they expect to happen with the shit. Every time Harry ambushes them, seriously wounding them, all they do is yell in Latin pointing the stick at the injury. Must be a cult around here or something.

Harry snatches the stick in my musing and looks it over. His attention flickers between the man and his broken twig. He grows bored with it, and chucks it to the body. We dig through the guys pockets, usually they carry some gold and silver coins. They sell for a pretty penny.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After a quick shower, cloth burning, and a change of clothes, we head out into the alley. I make a metal checklist that mostly consist of how to make money, or get food.

Trudging down the street we pass several run down shops. They still function, just barely though. I trail to a police officer chumming it up with a hooker, our eyes lock momentarily. I quip my lips as he waves at us, a cruel smile on his face. Looks like we won't be seeing Alice for a while, this fucker does it rough.

"Hey ditzy!" I refocus on Harry. Not even looking at me he is staring the apartment we call home. Really we're squatting, but they decided to pay for heating while they were... wherever the owners were. Hold on

_Did he just call me ditzy?_

My hand trails over the pistol I affectionately call "The Show Stopper." The feel of the edge against my palm comforts me. I hate nicknames, especially the childish ones he gives me. I could never explain the irrational hatred of them. Maybe it's the fact that the ones that deem themselves "Adults" use them when talking to me. They think me insignificant, so I shut them up with a bullet in the balls. For a moment I could feel my hand about to draw it and pop off a shot.

"Lets go back home! I'm saturated!" I stare at him, my previous fury forgotten. He's great at distracting me when I'm thinking. Be it about revenge, or profit, fucker throws me off every time. He stares at me, his eyes sparkling.

"What? Wrong word?" I just shake my head. Fucker is brilliant, I've seen it first hand a few times. In the span of seconds an idea can form in his skull, giving a perfect means of execution and conclusion. He can set up a scenario and have it work out exactly as he predicted.

Once a wannabe mugger try to step to us and all Harry did was throw a piece of meat at him. For a few seconds the mugger and I had the same thought of 'What the fuck?' Until a stray, starving, dog jumped from the shadows. I saw the foaming mouth, and it's bloodshot eyes, then I saw Harry's cruel smile. I watched in fascination as the dog practically ripped the mans chest out, trying to get to the meat that had landed in his shirt. When it was done it turned to us, and fled when Harry laughed.

Another time he followed a guy into a store, and left with the money that he was holding up the cashier for. I don't know how he did it, but they both ended up dead.

All in all his mind is a vast wonder.

"Oh look it's the cat from earlier! Woof! Squak!" But it seems someone took an egg beater to it. I just sigh and head toward's a small glow on a brick wall. He makes some more noises toward's the cat, before he notices my absence. After which he runs after me, growling a bark every few steps.

"Come on we're here" I gaze to the flickering open sign, and rusted burglar bars of the shop.

This is The Alleys pawn shop. It's run by a old hag that calls herself beautiful. She takes the things people steal and gives them a as little cash as possible. They don't really have a choice but to take it, as no one else would accept it. She takes the gold and sells it off for a higher price, I don't care where exactly, but the bitch keeps ripping me off.

"Aw man I wanted to go home!" If I had been anyone else, he would have ditched me after carving a smile on my face. I don't know why he likes me so much, but I'm not gonna ask questions.

"We need the money." We needed to get out of here. Someone recognized him the other day. As soon as the guy exclaimed "By Berlin! It's Harry Potter! " he had a smoking hole where his eye used to be. Since then we've hustled more, trying to get the money to leave.

"We can cut and run" It's his solution to everything. Hates guns, but it works for him. Bullets seem to avoid him like the plague. I've tried several times to shoot him myself. I'm a pretty good shot, but to miss at less than 2 meters is ridiculous.

"Not yet." I hold no illusion, one day I'll walk into the place to see a giant HA painted on the wall with the Bitches blood. Harry will be sitting on the counter holding all the money and gold he could procure, then hold it out to me. The thought brings a smile to my face, he puts me first. Will suit me just fine too. Just her gaze alone makes her worthy of a permanent smile.

"Hump. Fine." His chest juts out slightly to meet his arms. I roll my eyes and walk to the door. Placing my hand on the rusted door knob, I yank it open. Bah, the scent in here makes my eyes water. Smells like cheap perfume, covering waste, trying to hide a decomposed body. Bitch calls this horrid scent "cherry rose," I call it disgusting.

None the less I stroll up to the glass counter, and slap the gold onto the table top. She smiles, showing off her golden teeth, and I cackle at the image of Harry ripping them from her mouth.

She flicks through the gold with feigned disinterest. I see the greed in her gaze, and the the thought process behind her seedy eyes.

"50 bucks" I narrow my eyes, she gave me more for less last month. I reach to take the gold back, but hesitates slightly when she speaks up.

"Of course I could always tell Officer Grunnings about this shabby hovel down the street. I hear its infested." A poorly hidden threat at our home, it sets my blood boiling. This bitch just outlived her usefulness. I turn to the side, Harry rolls on the balls of his feet, staring at some headdress.

"Harry" she looks oddly at my response to her threat. She doesn't understand the one I just made. I know I said we needed the money, but I know we're not coming back after this visit.

"Yes Minnie dearest" I'll cut him later for that nickname.

"Kill her slowly" her eyes widen, then she laughs.

"What's that supposed to be sweety? A threat?" She laughs. That just won't do. She. Is. Laughing. AT. ME!

"HA HA HE HE HA!" Harry joins in before he vanishes before her eyes. She takes a step back in surprise. Appearing with a pop in front of her, Harry grips her throat and brings her to eye-level with him. His bony fingers seem to wrap around her windpipe, I can see the change in skin colour from here.

"Ha he HAW HAW!" Driving the knife into her cheek he rips it clean, she stumbles back screaming. I immediately post up beside the door, my gun aimed high. Her shout no doubt carries down the street. Any moment now the good police officer will come busting on in. A smile sparks on my face slightly, an idea lighting up my mind.

"Where did the laughter go! We were having such a good time!" I can hear her pathetic sobs from here. A smirk reaches my face as I hear a shout from outside.

"Pl- please- what" choked sob " I'll gove you whatever you want" The weird shit the kid does scares the crap out of people. Makes 'em forget they're bigger than us, and pose more of a threat than we could, under normal circumstances. I hear a halt in the giggling, that's my que.

"Safe. Combination." Sobbing she gives it. I hear the gurgled scream that accompanies a finished grin. Her slobbering slurred from the smile Harry gave her.

I smirk and shoot Grunnings as he bust through the door. Clean, through the face, perfect. I lay two more in his chest. I hear the lady screams cease. Turning around I see Harry give her a fairly superficial wound to the neck. Enough to get her to bleed out in moments, but enough time to pop off a few rounds. I love how we think alike when we are doing shit like this. Though he still misses a few details.

"Harry wipe the handle." He looks longingly at the knife, named Meril I believe, but complies, placing it in the officers hand I step toward's the greedy Bitch. Her eyes are full of fear.

"Oh hooray! CONGRATULATIONS! You killed the serial killer that has been slaying poor defenseless people all around this alley!" She look at me with realization in her eyes. Harry just giggles.

"It's just too bad you only shot him after he cut you" I say with false dismay. Wiping the handle of the gun, I place it in her hands. Her eyes light up with a small fire. Her hand shakes as she tries to point it at me, to bad she lost too much blood.

"Pudding I got the goods" Harry presents me with several items, before stuffing them in his pockets. Giving one more look to the shop, I smash the glass countertop.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Grabbing the soup from the microwave, I head back toward's the couch. I look at the money on the table, Harry already making origami figurines out of his cut. I snort, I may give him a fair share but he does dick with it. Hell half the time he eats a good chuck, claiming salad's good for you.

"Hmm we have enough to get to chesterfield, though we'll need to put some aside for food and bribes." We weren't big enough players to be bugging the higher ups, mostly just money to ask someone to buy tickets for us. I pick up a foul sent and turn to see Harry setting a note on fire, a grin on his face as he launches it out the window.

"You must be more concerned about you your finances, that was a 100 pound note." I knew Harry didn't care.

"I treat almost everything like I would the world. Burn burn BURN" he splays his arms wide, and his eyes twinkle with madness. I shake my head before going over our traveling plan.

_Hmmm maybe if we packed sandwiches, nah I hate that buggering food._

I sigh and lean back in my seat. Fuck we need more for food, and I know if we go anywhere with the gold we stole, they'll just call up some porkers.

"If you didn't have such fine taste we would have more money" I blankly stare at him blowing his nose with his share of the money. Huh an eyebrow tick? I guess I'm annoyed.

"I like my food to be classy, besides you like making a fool of yourself in echelons we don't belong to." It was mostly true. He would jump around everywhere, pick the most rattiest clothes he could find, even laugh loudly with a mouth stuffed with food. Not a problem here, but I find myself wanting field grazed, home grown, spiced, steaks and such. Needless to say it was an expensive habit. But then again his habits were costly as well. Keeping the place warm with burning piles of money usually was.

"Well we don't need to decide right away. We can wait a bit, maybe cash in some of this gold." My focus goes to the snowmen he made with jewelry. Maybe I could sell a little every city, enough to eat at least.

"But I like my golden village. I call it Midas land!" He pouts and points toward's the sign he made with toothpicks. I need a way to get him to destroy it.

"Ah well they are built on a fault line" I comment as a gleam appears in his eye, then he kicks the table.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry is standing perilously straight as we check in our bags. The hobo we hired to buy the tickets already passed out drunk from the booze he bought.

"Going to chesterfield dearies?" Her fake smile makes me want to puke blood.

"Why yes ma'am. Going to see our folks! They left us with the grandma, but the house is fully moved in now" Harry said with a large smile, showing off his teeth.

"Awe how adorable, just take care of your sister sweety, the world's a scary place." That one is actually pretty funny. I snort in appreciation, Harry just beams.

Grabbing our bags off the weight scale, we head toward's the waiting area and grab a seat near the exit.

Waiting in the terminal isn't so bad, if you don't mind the way certain people look at you. I peek at the corner of my eye to a man leering at me. Nudging Harry, who's focused on his swinging feet, he turns to me.

"We have 20 minutes" I just nod, and start walking toward's the loo. I put my head down, and give an aura that screams defenseless. I smirk inwardly as the man stands up to follow. I eventually get "lost" in the joint. My lip quivers as I stare at the tall wall before me.

"Lost sweety?" It was the man from before, his sneer was now a smile, I fake a whimper.

"I... l can't find... I can't" I start to bawl, hands hide a face that doesn't shed tears. He picks me up.

"Shhh sweety, don't worry I'll- ugh" I hop off as he collapses.

"Making up for lost time, aye Mr. Smiles?" I tease with a smirk.

"He was trying to comfort you."

... _what_?

He doesn't seem to know he said that, just leaning over to check the guys pocket, he pulls out a stick.

"Another crazy!" He says in wonder as he stares at the piece of wood. I eye him a bit, a thought flickers in my head for a second.

"You don't have a weapon, how'd you do it this time?" I just had to ask. I hate when my curiosity gets the better of me. Harry smiles as I see an electric current running in between his fingers.

"You and your powers." I had my own to contend with, but his were more pronounced.

"Come on I thought you'd be proud of me!" His face shows dismay, his body shows amusement. I roll my eyes at him, and summon all the mans valuables. They shoot from his coat to my outstretched hand.

"Lets go." Harry skips to the bus and waves toward's the checkout lady. Grabbing our bags along the way, we head to the back of the vehicle. I flex my back to roll some kinks out, then I sprawl myself out in the seat. Relaxing, I make sure the kid goes to sleep first.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cracking my eyes open, I see Hermione finally doze off. My lips form a grin at the innocent look on her face. A bump on the road makes her head lull the opposite direction, I pout and decide to look at the scenery.

_Tree's, hill, grey sky..._

_Boring, what else is there to do?_

I look around at the people on the bus with us. I giggle at a baby that's drooling on his fathers shirt.

_I hope that is his favorite shirt, haha_

Me too Harry, maybe I should go say hi

_Nah the guy looks boring_

I meant the youngling

_He does look rather intelligent_

That's what I was thinking!

"Mm hmm, gruh" a gruff sound reaches my ear, and my eyes trail to her. I look at my goddess, her scraggly hair covering the right of her face. My lips tighten when a thought reaches my ear.

_Man even when she's asleep she doesn't smile!_

I can fix that!

How though? Lets see, hmm... she likes money, I'll get her some later. Right now I need a quick fix. What els- Hermy likes roller coasters!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A sensation of falling woke me up. My arm hurts, did I sleep on it wrong?

"AHHHHHH!"

"The fuck?" My vision clears and I see everyone being tossed around the cabin, screaming mothers holding onto their crying children. Men trying to hold on to the seat, some trying to advance to the front, failing cause of it's sporadic movement. I use some power to stick to the position I'm in, then I glance to the front.

"Harry" I sigh, seeing a mop of black hair in the front mirror. Getting up off the floor, explains my arm pain, I add some power to my feet to keep from falling. I head toward's the wheel, and see the driver station coated in blood. The body of Mr. Edmund, our asthmatic driver, half out the broken door, his foot tangled in the handicap safety seatbelt.

"Mr. Smiles?" I drag out his name a bit, he just turns and smiles toward's me.

"Oh good you're up! I was afraid you wouldn't enjoy the ride!" His eyes distract me from the fact that he should be watching the road.

"What are you doing?" He pouts, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You don't like it" Pouts harder?

"I don't know what you're doing." Huh was that dog always on the windshield?

"Oh! That! You said you liked roller coasters! So I decided to make the trip more fun!"

Makes sense. Sitting down in the first row I smile at Harry's considerate nature. He beams back, then goes back to driving. Looking at the road signs, I tell him to take a left. We are nowhere near our original destination, and most likely need a new destination anyway. Events like this call attention I'd rather not have on us.

Screams permeate the air, and Harry starts whistling some Dixie. My stomach drops as he hits a steep curb, tipping the bus over slightly, he makes a drastic left. He laughs harder as we hear the police sirens start catching up.

"Hey Harry" They set up road traps, spikes, blockades. Frankly we blew through them. I could feel him "communicating" with the bus. He gave it a bit of power and now it's a willing slave to his wants. We rode over the spikes, flattening them. We busted through the cars, ragdolling them down the road. I laughed in joy as we lead them through the city. They couldn't stop us, but I was growing bored, and the screaming was fisting my ear.

"Yes dear" His gaunt looks capture me for a moment, making me stumble over my words. Damn his dead beauty.

"I think we need to get out of here." He unstraps himself from the seat- safety first!- and hugs me. Together we vanish from the bus that collides with the wall at 102 KPH. Along with the slight pop from our teleportation, I hear the explosion as the bus becomes part of the wall.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Opening my eyes, I see a column of black smoke in the distance. A brush of wind sends a shiver of excitement down my back. Somethings coming.

"Who"

"Huh?"

"Who"

_Harry?_

"Heh heh whooo" I turn and see him half-heartedly try to climb up a tree, trying to reach something up there.

_The fuck? _

I turn my head to look up into it as well. I squint slightly to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

"Whoo"

An owl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers. Sorry it took me so long to post but I just moved recently, and it's a pain in the ass to find free time. Though it's mostly settled now, it'll probably be a week or two till you hear from me again. I'm still writing these chapters from my phone, so I apologize for it's slight choppy nature, and few misspelled words. I still lack a beta as well, so that still hinders me slightly.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 of asylum. Here we see Harry start to calm down, and Hermione is starting to take control of the relationship. Before the story starts I would like to respond to some reviews.**

**Lucky Jokes: yes they will be attending Hogwarts. They said it themselves, they are not big enough players to be bugging the higher ups. Right now at least, they will try to avoid making a big splash. As time goes on their action will get bolder, and more outlandish. I actually plan to continue beyond seventh year, but I may just stop there. I'm not a hundred percent yet on what to do past the finale I have planned.**

**randumbdave: Yes, I do get my Harry Potter rendition from the Dark Knight's joker. However there is a very substantial difference from that joker, and my Harry. To give it a name it would be Batman. Joker still has a goal to chase, however vauge or odd it may be. He's a mad dog, chasing the car that is Batman. Harry on the other hand has nothing to chase. So instead of the controlled mayhem that Joker caused, Harry's is a mere direction of his whims, and the whims of Hermione. So to slightly offset the character I'll throw in a human aspect. Won't be large, but it will have some deciding factors. I can't explain it very well, despite what I just said. Harry has taken his character, I'm writing it according to what I feel he wants.**

**One more thing. I dedicate this chapter to "god of all." Thank you for being my first reviewer. I appreciate it.**

"Excuse" - Talk

_Me - Thinking_

**Doctor - Parsletongue**

Chapter 4 - We're crazy?

My mind was lost to thought. The letter was clutched in my hand, Harry trying to read it over my shoulder. Wizards? Witches? I glance at the letter again, the parchment rough under my fingers.

_Who the bloody hell names a school Hogwarts?_

On another note how are we supposed to get to wherever we need to go for supplies? No instruction, no map, nada. Maybe it's a prank. Helluva prank if someone trained an owl to fight it's nocturnal instincts, and train it as a courier.

Harry's indignant sound catches my attention and I see a second owl. This one has the same envelope that's in my hand, but it looks marginally thicker. Passing the letter to Harry I walk up to the owl. Taking the letter I read the mailing address:

Hermione Granger

In a Field

Left of an Old Oak Tree

I look right and see an out of place tree, the only Oak visible among the other indiscriminate greenery. So maybe it's not a prank, as I don't recall pissing off any psychics. Sighing I open the thick parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_

WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., _

_Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International _

_Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It says the same thing as Harry's letter. Obviously some type of copy system in place. I turn to the second page to see if anything was different.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Still nothing. No map, no guide, nothing. My hand peeled back the third page, and as soon as it separated from the second page it fell from my grasp. I stare at it as it made a thud on the ground. The page transformed into a book.

_Mystical Mysteries and Muggle Magic_

_By I.M. Foreman_

My hand traces the hardcover tomb, the letters sparkle slightly to my touch. Why did I get one, but not Harry? We're both ignorant of whatever the fuck this is. How could they give me one and not Harry. My eyes narrow slightly as I compared the letters a few more times. They were the same except for the book at the end.

Obviously it wasn't a prank. I felt the power spark as the page transformed, I could feel the energy writhing within the book, and I knew that there were others like us. Others who could manipulate and control the world. Shit. Not only are there others who can control the world in abundance, but they are fully trained.

I look again at the letters in my hand. Fuck, I'm not looking forward to meeting this guy Dumbledore. If his many titles are any indication, he's probably one of the more powerful people out there. I glance at Harry. We need to erase ourselves from this magical tracking system if we are to keep our freedom available.

Sighing I grab the book from the ground, and shudder slightly as a foreign sensation washes over me. Dropping the book again, I notice Harry doesn't seem bothered by lack of direction, he never is anyways. What to do. Shrugging of the sensation I felt earlier I grab the book once more. There's no sensation this time, just a cool breeze curling around the area.

"So?" He nudges me out of my musing. I turn to him, the book slightly heavy in my hands. I don't want to read it. I'm slightly perturbed of the knowledge of others like Harry.

"What?" He smiles at me and holds up the book. I glance down at my palms and see that they were empty. Seems he learned summoning. For a moment I wonder if there was another, official, term for it.

"We gonna read it or what?" Maybe, I'm not sure I trust it entirely yet. I could feel a sort of sentience in the books pages, I barely trusted humans as it were. I wasn't about to put my trust in pages that could lash out slightly with magic. Fingers still tingling from it's earlier probe I decide to let my body calm down first.

"Fine. Lets get to a hotel or something first. It's starting to get cold, and we've stayed here to long." I don't think the police could find us, but my mind whirled with the knowledge of another world. Obviously to have a school then there must be a form of regulatory system. A form of government, or a house structure, must be in place. I shudder thinking about cops that had our energy, our _magic_. Damnit, all it means is that we just ended up with a huge disadvantage. We can't use our powers to surprise them. We can't use the surprise of our abilities to harm others. A sneer makes it's way on my face, looks like we have to be creative.

"Come on, there's a city not to far from here. I saw it when I was blazing down the main road." I grip the parchment and toss him the book. He deftly grabs it before it hits the back of his head. I stuff the pages into my travel backpack. I stop when I realize something.

"Fuck!" He quirks his eyebrow and a small smile shows some teeth. His canines gleam a bit, and his wild hair seems to shift. I take a moment to recognize reality.

"Damnit, I forgot our stuff was under the bus." Laughing in a choppy style, he sticks his hands down his pants. He rummaged around slightly in his hidden pockets. He does this little show on purpose. He memorizes the entire contents of his trousers, and their pockets, to a photographic degree. Pulling out knives, and homemade explosives, out in a manner of moments, he slows down for show.

"Don't worry about it Luv." He smiles as he pulls out a bunch of gold and notes. We hold no emotional attachment to our stuff, so replacing them is quiet easy. It's still a pain in the ass however. Sighing I start walking after him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Nice place. _

There's a fire place in the living room, large windows, and a hallway leading to several doors. Harry knows my taste quiet well. Looking around I also several paintings decorating the wall. Photos of vacation, or at least memorable, moments adorn desks and table tops. The cackle of the fire soothes me as I look at the tied up family in the corner. Putting a hand behind my head in mock embarrassment, I start walking toward them. They stumble back slightly in fear.

We did just blast them into the corner, and make ropes appear around their huddled form. So fear is a likely product of experiencing something like that.

"Look we don't feel like killing ya'll at the moment. So in order to accomplish this we need your cooperation." Tears trailed down the mothers face, rage corrupted the fathers, and a form of shock-fear danced on the children's. I snort as I lean in toward the mom, and then I rip off the the tape.

"Wh-why are yo..." I backhand her harshly.

"First rule: don't speak. I don't want your voices grating on my ear drums. We won't harm you unless you disobey us. Frankly I don't feel up to much mayhem right now. I can be easily convinced other wise though, so don't push it." With fear she nodded. The father's anger centered on me the moment I struck her. Harry quips at his crows feet.

"Rule two: You will hold this with the utmost care." I place a parcel in her hand, purposely left out between gaps in the rope. I then hold a bright red button in my own hand. I smirked as her eyes widened, nearly dropping the package in fear. Harry giggles and mocks her clumsiness.

"Nah ah ah I wouldn't do that, not unless you're a HUGE fan of fireworks."

"Besides you realize how long it took me to create C-4 while on the fucking run? It'd be a great shame if it detonated prematurely." A white knuckle grip held the package close to herself, her body twisting slightly to try to protect her children from the blast, should it detonate. I chuckle slightly at the fruitless endeavor. My amusement turns toward the red faced husband.

"Though I'm sure you're used to premature detonation, eh?" Harry found it funny at least. This guy just sputtered into his gag. Well I'm not the best at jokes, that's more Harry's thing.

"Rule three: Don't you dare attack us. We find ourselves in need of transportation to a street near a certain train station. I doubt you know the one, as it's a good hour and a half away. I hold our lives in our hands, and it'd be terrible if your kids ended up dust before they could be shit-on by life." They just stare at us in disbelief and shock. I sigh at their disposition. Fuckers never respond the way I want them to, I ask them again while nodding.

_They still don't get it. Idiots._

"Harry be a dear." He nods and a throws a knife at one of the kids. It buries itself deep in his thigh. A muffled scream tears though the gag. The father yells into his and flops over, worming his way to the boy. Tears and snot disfigure his face, as his father tries to comfort the crying child.

"Now that we got your attention, here's whats going to happen. I'm going to remove the gags and bindings. Tomorrow we will hop in the car and you will drive us to King's Cross in London. The wifey will sit in the passenger seat, the present I gave her resting in her lap. The kids in the back with Harry and I. We will not stop, and you will not try to signal other drivers, unless, of course, you find living to be unsatisfactory. If you do all this without pissing me off, then I'll give you the switch. Also if you think that tossing the bomb out the window, then I'll detonate it the second the window starts rolling down. Understood, Anderson Family, of 4372 Debrall lane, London?" I finish with the flat side of my gun resting on the cheek of the mom. All they do is nod with fear in their eyes.

I smirk and use my, heh, magic to cut the rope. Their body's sag in a way to relax, though the death grip on my firecracker speaks otherwise though.

The kids immediately scramble away from us, the one with the knife in his leg not getting as far. The father holds him tightly, soothing his fear, and pain. He looks at us with a promise of vengeance in his eyes. The mom just sits there holding the bomb, her mouth open in shock.

"Now onto more important matters." The Father sputters and draws himself up.

_Damn. He's taller than I thought._

"Listen here you little-" he pauses as I hold up the button. His small retreat dissapears soon though.

"You won't do it. If you push that, even if it does explode, you don't want to die." Harry out right laughs at this man. I shrug my shoulders as I hit the button. His eyes widen, the woman screams, the kids cry, and Harry holds his sides as he rocks back slightly in his chair. He laughs because the top of the box exploded outwards in a small flare, confetti decorating the space above it. Then as the tense silence stretched on for a few seconds, a jack hopped out of the box. It's happy visage mocking the situation.

In a rage the father lunges toward us, I let his hands take my throat.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY WITH A FUCKING JOKE!" Oh if only he knew our jokes were deadly, then he'd have paid attention for the punchline. The open mouth of the jester let loose a sickly green torrent of pain. Acid, mixed with some blood thinners, coated the weeping womans face. Her scream distracted the father, a distraction harry used to get close to the kids.

"Mary!" His air preventing grip goes from my throat to his thrashing wife. Screams gurgled through a melting mouth, eyes blinded to everything but pain.

_Tch moron_

He tries to comfort her as Harry plops himself between the two crying kids.

"Come on down cry! I mean didn't they teach you about breaking rules." In fear they nod to him. They nod to a child that just changed their lives forever.

"Don't you know this is the punishment that goes to those that break rules. Well improperly at least." Their eyes widen in horror at the thought. Their screaming mother forever imprinting an image in their minds.

"Bu-but it was only one!" The obvious older sibling states. I just shake my head. It could be said in passing, but if you broke it, Harry usually made you pay dearly.

"And had they broken more they'd be dead." Harry states with a dismissing wave. His cruel smirk only widens as knives fly out of his sleeve. He presses them slightly to their throats. Bodies tighten up immediately, they seem to recall that we're not normal kids.

I look at the man as he holds his wife close to his chest, trying to calm her down. He avoids the face with anything but a piece of cloth he tore from his shirt. It's full of holes as he tries to wipe off the acid. Most of it ran off with all her blood, but a pocket, or two, are still burning a hole into her skull.

She finally stopped flailing around as the shock set in, and she fell into unconsciousness. The husband set her down gently before rounding on us. His figure falls in dismay as he sees Harry between kids, a blade to each frail throat.

"Careful, wouldn't want to break rule three again huh, buddy?" A smug sounding Harry states. His voice sharp, and menacing.

"Now I believe because of your wife's unfortunate accident" his hands clench in rage "we need to update the schedule" Harry states, with a dark chuckle attached to the end. The guys gaze just hardens.

"Take us now. Hermione in the front, I'll be in the back next to sir-bleeds-like-a-bitch here. The other can stay with acid face. One false move and I slice his jugular." The dad nods in defeat, trying, by the look on his face, not to break rule one.

"Pip, pip! Lets go! I got a train to catch!" He says brightly before dragging up the bleeding kid. Heading out the door, I follow him, right behind the dad.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The drive was peaceful. It was almost ruined by the kid crying, but eventually he passed out. The dad held the wheel in a hard grip, furious eyes would catch mine every now and again.

"Hmmm, what is this a map of, fucking Mars?" I mutter obscenities into the window I'm leaning against, Harry in the back messing with a huge white paper.

"I'm telling you to let me see it." I think he's holding it on it's side, at least that's what it looks like.

"Nah, I told you I got this." His brow furrows, he turns his head sideways, and then he turns the map clockwise 90°. I feel my eyebrow twitching again. He drops his arms, the map crinkling in his arms.

"Uh, I think we've been going the wrong way. We may, or may not, be in Alaska" He says with a sheepish laugh.

"That's it, give me the fucking map." He hesitates for a second before hanging his head in defeat. He folds up the map, and passes it to me like it's some sort of fragile treasure. I snort in disdain, and lean back in my seat.

"... Harry" I can't believe this. This mother fucker is gonna get stabbed.

"Yes" he perks up when I call him. I just want to hurt him more, like push him down the English channel with cement shoes.

"Why is this thing blank?" He looks at me like I'm the one saying something stupid.

"Well... I don't believe Mars has been mapped yet. So it's reasonable to believe that a map of it would be blank." I stare at him. Honestly, why did I think anything else would happen.

"Though, I agree, some would say that the blank map should at least be red, instead of white, but I disagree. I mean since it is unmapped, how do they know the color of the terrain?" I just stare at him. I turn to the dad to see him contemplating whether or not driving us off the bridge would be a good idea. He just sighs and forces himself to relax, instead. I toss the paper out the window.

"Hey! Do you know how long it took me to draw that?" The father hits his head on the steering wheel, as I palmed my face. I stare at Harry incredulously, he stares back for a bit, before he barks out with some harsh laughter. It's gleeful and wild, settling into some chuckles he pulls out another piece of paper.

"We're fairly close. Turn left when you reach the next light."

_..._

I just sink back in the seat and rub my temples.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I appreciate the lift, it would have taken marginally longer to get here if you hadn't been so generous, as to take us." His eyes promise death, but he can't do anything as we're in public. Mothers walk by pushing their kids along, strangers strolling by ignorant of what really happened.

"Just stay away from us forever." Some of the more nosy people look indignant when he says this. I just smile and nod.

Turning around I walk into the hotel we stopped at, Harry's already at the front desk, talking up the secretary.

"So you see we don't have our parents with us, yet. We want to get into their rooms first, so we can surprise them when they walk through!" He flashes her a big smile, his eyes crinkle with the cheesy grin.

"Oh fine. I wish my kids were as thoughtful as you two. Here's the keys to 714, tell Mr. and Mrs. Tellintu I said hello" she waves us off brightly.

"Hmm I don't recall them saying they had kids." She shrugs the, out-spoken, thought off fairly quickly.

Riding the elevator I see a few people upturn their noses at us. While we may looked dressed appropriately for a fair degree of people, these prudish assholes believe we probably belong on the street. The smell we gave off probably didn't help. Fuck the Anderson family. I mainly wanted to eave them alone cause I wanted a shower, but no, they wanted to see what acid taste like.

We eventually reach our floor and hop off. Avoiding a few of the wandering bellhops, we make it to room 714. Using the code given to us by the secretary, we enter a large sized room. Harry whistles at it's unnecessary size. I just shrug off my clothes, and head toward the shower.

Hot water danced across my dirt caked body. I rub cigarette butts, glass, and several lumps of... something, out of my hair. I relax at the near boiling temperature, running my fingers through my brown locks that were being stripped of their natural oils. My shoulders lose their natural ache, my back release it's tension, and my legs wobble slightly under the waters pressure. Pressing my forehead against the bathroom tile, I hear a thump in the other room. I tense slightly, but force myself to relax.

_She's dead. Most likely Harry tipped something over, or put the remote in the microwave._

I turn off the water, after letting it sit on cold for a few seconds. Stepping out I start running the towel over my body. Satisfied at my level of dryness, I open the door and let Harry rush in for his own shower. Rolling my shoulders I head to bead, my head throbbing from all the effort I put into today.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up in Harry's arms, our legs tangled with our nightly motions. I sigh and separate our bodies, embracing the hot air in the room. He mumbles something in his sleep, and rolls over. My eyes trace over the scars on his back. A frown makes its way on my face, he doesn't talk about it. To be fair I don't talk about my past either. However he killed my beast, so I want to kill his.

Shaking my head free of the morning fog, I hop out of bed. I twist my neck sharply, electing a few pops from my spine. I shrug on a sweater, and pull my pants on. Wiping the drool from my cheek I head out the door.

Stepping into the small den, that accompanied the room, I take out the book from my backpack. I slightly trace the carved cover, then start thumbing through the page.

_Mystical Mysteries and Muggle Magic_

_By I.M. Foreman_

_So you find yourself to be a future wizard, or witch, of the magical world? Well since you have this book, clutched in the meaty meat of your meaty hands, then that means that you know a great vast knowledge of nothing, concerning the magical world at least._

I blanch at the diction of the book. Foremen seems... not of sound mind.

_Don't worry I have created this book to help fill the void left in by your ignorance. Call me Doctor Foreman, here as an educator, though I suppose that would make me Doctor Professor Foreman. Has a nice ring, no?_

_Anyway, there are a few key terms to be made aware of, along with some general rules and such, so you don't come off as stupid. The first subject I'll expand on shall be that of key terms found within the magical areas of the world. The second will be some custom and courtesies, so you don't accidentally start duels, and blood feuds. The third shall be how to get to certain places within the magical world. The last will be references, should you want to endure further exhibitions into the knowledge of how not to stomp on toes._

I immediately decide I can't stand the fucker. Seriously, the errors found in the introduction alone sucks. No table of contents, no page numbers, it's like the writer just wrote down whatever he wanted, and moved on.

Sighing I slide a finger through a random page toward the back. Hopefully I find the "third part."

_S... so in retrospect, having relations with her was a bad idea. Now as I was..._

Fuck this guy. Seriously, what the hell? I thumb through some more pages.

_As you could imagine, to be unknown for such a large amount of time, the magical world is hidden. So it only makes sense that it is a bit of a hassle to pass the barrier found between muggles and magicals. _

_To find these places, the ones not described in the book, or where my direction leave something to be desired, one merely has to be observant. Look for the unseen, the unheard, the irrational. If you pass by a location, a person, and feel a sense that you've seen it, them, or done it before, then it's magic. This sensation is most comenly referred to as deja vu, this feeling is actually the cognitive thought ignoring what was really there, what really happened._

_I tell you the first time I..._

He leads off into a twenty-three page tangent on how a thing named TARDIS worked, and how he found a secret use of it. Barmy that one.

_There are a number of places that naturally cross over into the magical world. Sometimes muggles stumble across a few unregistered one or two, and end up in our world. Depending on where they are found first, a number of things can happen. Generally their memory is wiped, a simple obliviate, or they can be bled dry by a nearby coven of vampires. The magical world tries to keep track of these areas, but magic deems when one opens and closes, also where that happens. It could range anywhere from a persons livingroom, to a ice sheet in the Arctic. Some of the more permanent areas turn into heavily decorated entrances. One such place is King's Cross._

_King's Cross is primarily a piece of the muggle community, but a certain part of it is a heavy traffic area to magicals. Now to introduce the prospect of observation, the exact location I won't reveal._

My eyes narrow as I picture an old man, I'm strangling him by his scarf for some reason. I hold no interest in reading the, I suspect, ravings of a madman, so I close the tomb. So all I do is look for something unseen?

_Asshole, I hope you're dead._

* * *

**AN: No they did not have sex. They merely sleep together, and have a slight disregard for clothes.**

**AN2: Who caught the Doctor Who reference before I mentioned TARDIS? **


End file.
